Letters From Her
by Dante Reves
Summary: Robin receives a letter from a girl he knew in his Circus days and she's in trouble. Can he save her, or will he be too late? RobinOC


Disclaimer: I own Alex...That's it...

Letters From Her:

Robin looked down at the papers on the desk wondering where they had come from. Cyborg had walked in with them bundled together saying that he had found them on their front porch. They were addressed to him. There were quite a few papers in the stack, and they all seemed to be hand written. The first one read: _to Robin of the Teen Titans._ The was probably the way Cyborg had decided that they were for him.

Robin turned over the first page to find even more writing. _My captor (he says that I cant mention him by name) has told me that he will deliver these papers, no matter how many, to one person of my choosing. I know that by the time these papers reach you, Robin, it will be too late for me. Which is exactly why I have chosen to send them to you… I need to know that, even in death, you have learned the truth. My name is Alexandria Blane, and I have been in love with you since I was a child and we were practicing out routines for Haley's Circus (do not worry about your identity, I have been assured that my captor already knows who you are…he is rather powerful). I can tell you this only because I believe that my captor will not send these, and even if he does, then I will be dead. Otherwise, I fear that I would not have had the guts to tell you what I feel for you. This is all I really needed to say, but to fill the hours until He has promised that he would come back, I feel like I would like to keep writing._

"Team!" Robin called out. His team gathered, ready to fight. "There is someone in trouble. I want to know where, how, and when a girl by the name of Alexandria Blane disappeared!"

"Dude, why?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because this is a letter from her. She knew me as a child, and she may already be dead, but I wont take that risk. _Do_ something!" The team dispersed and Robin went up to his room to look through his data bases in an effort to help.

* * *

It was midnight and Robin had yet to find anything. He had become so frustrated that he wanted to punch something or cry. Possibly both. Alexandria-or Alex-had been the one person that he had kept in contact with from his circus days. They had lost connection when he became the leader of the Teen Titans, and he regretted it like one would regret killing a loved one. He had secretly had a crush on her since he was still young enough to think that everyone but Mom and Alex had cooties. And now she was missing possibly dead. Sighing and standing up to stretch, Robin decided to go downstairs for coffee.

Robin found himself in the kitchen without actually remembering the walk down there and saw Raven sitting at the counter with a laptop that he had given her one Christmas in front of her, and a cup of tea in her hands.

"You look tired," she said without looking away from the screen.

"You mean I _feel_ tired."

"Same thing. Go to bed." Robin gave her a look and continued waiting for the coffee to brew. "The entire team is looking for her, Robin. Get some rest or read the rest of what she has to say because the only thing you are accomplishing right now is clogging the internet connection."

Robin looked up startled that he hadn't remembered that there was more to Alex's story and Raven had…but she had always been better at keeping her head in a situation than he had ever been. "Thank you, Raven." Not only had she reminded him that Alex had more to say, but she also reminded him that there might be something else in her writing that might help him find her.

Robin ran out of the kitchen so fast he almost left a dust cloud behind him. Raven glanced at the now ready coffee pot and sighed. He would be back for it later…maybe.

* * *

Robin rushed into his room and pulled out Alex's papers from a drawer in one of his desks and sat down beside his computer to read.

…_but I feel like I would like to keep writing. He says that I have 24 hours until he decides what he wants to do with me, but I think writing to you will make these dark hours a little brighter. I know you're wondering how I know who you became, but it really wasn't hard for someone like me (who knows you better than you know yourself) to figure it out. The very first time I saw "Robin" I knew it was you. I would watch the news of you and your team fighting crime and I just know that the person in the traffic colored tights was my "Richie"._

_I realize that you haven't seen or heard from me in more than four years (we're 17 now) and I wanted to let you know that I had an okay life. There were some hard times, but I got through them and I always remembered you telling me as a kid to meet life with a smile and a sarcastic comment…God that just seems like something you would do…and I guess it makes sense that you told me that now that I think about it._

_Believe it or not, I finished high school last year. I graduated tenth in my class, and I got an award for biggest ass-kisser…imagine that._

_I just realized that you might want to come and rescue me. I would appreciate it if you didn't. I don't want you getting hurt, and He would be able to hurt you. He is very strong. I actually think that you might know him, but I am not sure. I know that Bruce does because he had him over once when I came to visit Alfred. He doesn't look like much, but neither does Raven on your team…and she kicks serious ass._

_When he took me he left my front door open. Um, I hate to tell you this, but I live…lived in Bludhaven. It was the only place I could find really cheap (you know, the economy and all)._

Robin paused to IM the rest of the team to consider the Bludhaven area in their searches because she was taken from there and then went back to reading Alex's "last words".

_Anyways, he grabbed me while I was watching TV in the living room and knocked me out with Chloroform. It took me a while to be lucid enough to ask any questions. By then I was already in a cellar type place, and He was sitting in a chair watching me sleep…yeaaahhh…._

_It may not seem like it, but I have written this over an 18 hour period of time because I don't want to run out of things to say until He comes to collect me. I write a few sentences, then sit until I cant stand the boredom, then I re-read what I have already written and write a few more sentences. I bet I could recite my opening paragraph from memory by now. But it seems to be working. Only six hours left. I'lll write you in an hour. Until then, goodbye. (of course, I assume it will only be second for you…weird)_

Robin's communicator then beeped and it was Raven trying to contact him. Robin answered.

"We've found her. Meet us on the roof to fly out and we will fill you in when you get there." Raven disconnected without saying much else and grabbed Alex's final words and ran out his door headed for the roof.

* * *

The team was on the T-Ship and flying towards Gotham before anyone said another word. Cyborg had control of the ship so Raven and Robin could have a conversation without the risk of Robin crashing into some unsuspecting person's home.

"What did you find?" Robin asked, breaking the silence.

"We found a police report of a girl named Alexandria Blane allegedly being sexually harassed by one of her teachers, but the investigation was inconclusive, and was dropped. Then, Cyborg found a signal from a cell phone registered to her and we were able find out that it was in her house. I called Batman and he went to investigate her house and found drops of blood leading out onto the street from her living room floor." Robin sat in his seat in shock. He hadn't even thought of calling Batman. "After a preliminary test being run on the blood, he discovered that it was not female and we assume that it is the teacher's. We'll know by the time we land. We then decided to run a tap on the teacher's cell phone and found that it was near a warehouse on the docks outside of Bludhaven. Batman went to go check and captured the man and brought him back to the Bat Cave to question him. He is there now and that is where we are headed."

"If it helps, Alex mentioned being in a cellar. She may not be there still, but she was being held in it." Raven nodded and shut off communication between them and presumably went to call Batman. Robin appreciated her effort to step up when he needed her to. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire were also working hard, Robin saw. It seemed that the BB and Star hadn't stopped typing since they had boarded the plane and Cyborg seemed to be having a conversation with someone while simultaneously flying the T-Ship. Robin would be nowhere without his team.

That's when he remembered the last page of Alex's letter and turned to read it.

_It is only a half an hour until my fate is decided (I actually fell asleep from boredom…who would have guessed?)._

Robin laughed quietly and got a weird look from the other members of him team. His com-link obviously wasn't disconnected like he thought it was. Oops. Robin disconnected before he continued reading.

_I think the only thing I have left to say it that I will miss you. Even in the after life. I regret never being able to have a relationship with you the way that I have always dreamed, but I guess that was unavoidable. I do, however, hope that you will have/already have happiness. Lord knows that you deserve it. I really only hope the best for you, and I hope that your team gets the chance to know you like I got to. I can see that you five are quite probably closer than you and I have been in a long time. Hold each other up and keep hold of one another. You have no idea how fast life can be swept out from underneath you. Give them my regards and always remember that no matter what you do or want, I love you, you dumb Flying Grayson. Good-bye._

_Alexandria "Alex" Blane_

Robin looked up at the rising sun with tears clouding his vision.

* * *

The next six hours went by in a blur. By the fifth hour, Robin was sure that she was dead, but he wouldn't give up. Five and a half hours in, Batman and the Teen Titans had gotten the answer they needed from the demented teacher before they had to threaten him with permanent bodily harm, much to Robin's chagrin.

The six of them set out with her destination in mind. It took half an hour to get there because they wouldn't have been able to fly there without attracting too much attention. They got to the opening of the underground cellar in the back yard of the teacher and Raven tore off the door. Air rushed in letting Robin know just how little air was left, if any, for Alex to breath.

He dove down into the dark depths of the cellar and found Alex huddled in a corner and unconscious. She was bruised and cut from head to toe and her nakedness only accentuated her injuries. It took Robin an eternity of holding his breath and remaining absolutely still to realize that Alex was actually breathing. He let out his breath and smiled larger than he had for years. They had made it in time, and, knowing Alex, she would be too stubborn not to come back from such insignificant injuries.


End file.
